Morning Star
by Donnistar
Summary: Tak hadn't expected salvation; at least not in the form of this short, dumpy, supposed Invader. And yet here he was. Tak x Skoodge mini-fic :Finished:
1. Chapter 1

_Just a vaguely romantic, angst/sci-fi deal. I usually don't worry with short-stories because, as you'll see, it's pretty hard for me to keep things "short." This'll probably have four chapters total; I'll try and update every other day so that this doesn't get in the way too much of my current bigger story, "The Operator," which I promise you guys I am working on. This is just a little side project/experiment/guilty pleasure._

* * *

This planet was hell.

Tak wasn't pleased to be borrowing a human term for the place (especially not a religious one) but she'd read about it during her brief stint on Earth. Some cultures called it Hades, Gehenna, Erebus; the name was irrelevant, but the purpose was the same. Pain. Punishment. Heat. Shame.

All were things that Tak had gotten extremely good at dealing with since landing here. She shielded her eyes from the glare of the bleach-white sky with one gloved hand, setting out from a shaded clump of rocks. A blistering heat settled on her skin the instant she stepped out from beneath the shadow. It was oppressive and humid, sticking her environment suit tight to her body with sweat, but no different than the past few years had been.

On Tak went across the surface. She stumbled over charcoal-colored stones, scuffing her sole-bare boots against sharp edges, helped along often by her Pak legs. Ideally she'd be able to make it all the way to the edge of the planet's long-dead ocean today before needing to turn back. She knew she'd be less likely to trip if she watched her feet, but she'd never been one for looking down. Tak always looked up, moved forward, her eyes locked on the uneven rocky horizon, even if it meant quite a few tumbles as she walked.

There was no sun to guide her – it was blocked behind the thick white clouds that swirled like sea currents high above – but she'd memorized this portion of the planet. She'd had enough time to learn every stupid rock, every moronic fissure in the ground and asinine hill. The tips of her Pak legs were permanently stubbed and dirty from contact with this place's course and dirty surface.

Yes, it was even worse than Dirt, the garbage planet. At least on Dirt she'd had members of the janitorial squad to talk to. There had been plenty of salvage she could use, ripe for her brilliant mind to tinker with and work into a ship. Dirt had touches of the Irken Empire all over it, even if it was in the form of trash.

But here? Nothing. Only her.

Tak paid dearly for her brooding. She came across a smooth hunk of ground, thankful that there were no more boulders to stalk around. Setting a foot down helter-skelter, Tak felt the ground give way beneath her boot. The heat was worse here, if that was even possible, misting the inside of her helmet with steam. Tak's Pak legs shot out from her back, lifting her gingerly off of the ground few inches just as a small patch of lava bubbled to the surface where her feet had been only moments before.

She stared down at the deep crimson puddle, feeling it scorch her heels as she crept slowly backwards over the rocks. Reaching down, she grabbed a loose stone and tossed it at a few feet away. The black ground crackled and broke like ice, spiderwebbing red as the thin surface of cooled lava broke beneath the stone she'd thrown.

Right. There was a magma river here. Tak gave a little hiss at forgetting, and with a soft mechanical clicking her Pak legs carried her up and around the volatile ground. She worked out a different way to go, across a stand of tall and jagged stones nearby. Always watching the horizon for the shore of the dead ocean that clipped in and out of view as she lumbered on.

_What's the point, anyway?_ Tak wondered, suddenly. The thought jarred her so badly that one of her thin, stalk-like legs slipped against a stone and she flailed insanely in the air before it caught her. She took a deep, heaving breath, half recovering from her almost-fall and half struck by an abrupt and violent sense of desperation.

What _was_ the point? Why did she care about going to this waste-lock of a planet's dried-up ocean? Why was she continually trying to find ways to occupy her seemingly infinite time when there was no hope for rescue? The escape pod she'd landed in all those cycles ago was crushed and useless – she had no way to repair it, even with the few things she'd collected over the years. The idea of someone visiting was laughable. This planet was within Earth's very solar system and the humans hadn't even made it here. No, she was stuck, indefinitely.

Alone. Just as alone as she always been. Nothing had changed, nothing about this day was special, but the realization seemed to have settled over her like a sudden and unbearable weight. Crushing, pressing, heavier than she could bear.

Tak felt the joints in her Pak legs give, very gently folding in on themselves until she was seated on a slab of rock. In the middle of nowhere, it didn't matter, nowhere closer or farther from her destination. The robotic legs folded into her Pak and she pulled her knees to her chest.

Curling herself up in the sticky, humid heat was a terrible idea. It made her feel suffocated, made the air seem thin and sparse. This stupid, horrible planet was going to be her grave. She, Invader Tak, who'd been so destined for greatness, who'd scraped herself from the bottom of Irken society and could have lead Operation Impending Doom 2 to victory if given the chance, was going to die forgotten and alone on an empty hunk of rock in a system no one had ever heard of.

This was her lot. Her breath caught in her throat as she rolled the thought over. She'd never even get to pass on the knowledge in her Pak to the next generation.

And all because of –

Something caught her eye. A little black speck off to the side. At first she cast it off as something moving in the wind, which gusted over the stony surface from time to time. Then she remembered that everything on this planet other than herself was made of rock.

Tak got to her feet. She brought a pair of binoculars out of her Pak, adjusting the magnification fussily as she zoomed in on the aberration in the distance.

At first the thick, humid air rippled around the figure, casting a mirage-like haze over it. Tak stared, patient, waiting for the thing to come into view. It looked like a little lump with legs, stomping boldly across the asphalt ground.

She must be seeing things. Maybe being by herself for so long was making her go crazy. Her brain must be rotting inside of her skull. But still, the figure walked on, steadily, not looking any less real as the seconds ticked by.

Tak gave a rasping, snarling sigh. Fine. She'd investigate it. It wasn't like she had any other particularly pressing goals or a schedule to keep. Clicking her Pak legs out and into place around her, Tak stalked across the uneven ground toward the thing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The impact hadn't been as bad as Skoodge had expected. This planet had a very thick atmosphere, and it served to slow his ship down considerably as it went careening toward the surface. Skoodge pressed his back against the pilot's chair, feeling his cheeks being pulled back by the G-force as his SIR unit, Duke, stood stoically by his side. Of course the robot would be facing almost certain squishage against a planet with silent dignity.

Skoodge would have been screaming like a little girl right now if his tongue wasn't plastered to the back of his throat.

The ground was getting closer, zooming towards them from the other side of the ship's windshield, thick clouds parting on either side. The ship's computer beeped obnoxiously at him, every readout bathed in red. Reactor failure. Shield failure. Seat-warmer failure.

And then, after spending what seemed like forever in a squeedlyspooch-tensing state of free-fall, they hit ground.

Skoodge heard the horrible shrieking of metal as the front part of the ship collapsed in on itself. His organs felt like they were being shaken inside of him like a soda can as the safety belt struggled to hold him in place. Everything was in motion, jarring, shuddering, quivering, so loud and bright that Skoodge was sure he could have died in the middle of it and wouldn't have noticed for all the chaos.

Finally the ship went still around him. Skoodge breathed in and out and waited for the goo in his veins to settle down to a dull roar. He tilted his head up (the pilot's chair had gotten jostled in the impact) and saw that Duke had stayed completely immobile, still rooted firmly in the corner of the Spittle Runner.

"Duke?"

"Yes, my master?"

"Could you give me a hand?"

The little robot obliged, strutting over to Skoodge's side and hefting the invader to his feet. Skoodge took a moment to dust himself off, although he was mostly just trying look nonchalant while the feeling returned to his legs. Straightening his uniform, Skoodge spoke to the computer:

"Computer! What is our status?"

"Invader Skoodge, I regret to inform you that the ship's flying mechanisms have been damaged in the impact," the computer chirped. "The navigation coordinator was crushed, the reactor has overheated, the cupholders are crumpled, the thrusters are clogged, the bathroom-"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Skoodge waved a hand dismissively, even though he wasn't sure if the computer could see him or not. "Can you at least tell me a little about this planet?"

"It's a terrestrial member of the Solar System housing planet Earth. Second from the system's sun, featuring a thick atmosphere, high surface temperatures, and a volcanically active geology."

"Thanks," Skoodge monotoned. "I'll be sure to wear a heat-blocking suit."

The planet's exterior didn't sound too pleasant. Skoodge had never liked heat. He looked over the ship's sparking control panel, glanced at the fine cracks at the corner of the ship's windshield, and sighed resignedly. This wasn't damage he could fix on his own, not isolated on an unfamiliar planet like this.

The word struck him like a bat to the head.

Isolated.

That's exactly what he was. He and Duke and the ship's computer, lost in space together. Well, technically, he was the only one with an organic brain. Even that barely so, what with all the influence his Pak tended to have…

Skoodge glanced out the windshield, frowning at the smoky black vista beyond. Everywhere were jagged rocks and craggy hills. Scattered between them were blurs of orange-crimson where the planet's magma core had managed to force its way to the surface.

He didn't know what he would do out there, anyway. The place certainly didn't look habitable. It's not like he'd stumble upon a fueling station that could repair his ship.

Skoodge still wasn't sure why Zim had to kick him out. To his knowledge Skoodge hadn't done anything but help the rejected invader, and they'd been friends for so long… Then again, Zim was kind of crazy. And it wasn't like Zim had evicted Skoodge from his basement _knowing_ that the ship would malfunction mid-flight. No, that had been another one of Skoodge's famous bouts of bad luck. Just like being assigned to Blorch. Just like being shot out of that cannon. Just like being eaten by the Hogulus.

There were days when Skoodge felt like his resiliency would be the death of him.

Inside the cockpit the temperature had slowly begun to rise – Skoodge ran a finger around his collar where he'd started sweating. Likely the ship's temperature control mechanisms had given out as well. If he stayed here much longer he might be cooked alive inside of the metal box like a baked potato in tin foil. Ew.

He'd have to go out. Skoodge pushed Duke gently to one side as he went to the uniform closet, pulling on an environment suit and a bubble-helmet. The weird fabric felt clingy and tight in all the wrong places, but it was better than melting, Skoodge reckoned. He spent more time than necessary snapping at the tight sleeves and tugging on the heavy boots.

By the time he'd suited up Skoodge was panting. The heat in the ship was becoming unbearable, pressing in on him and squeezing out buckets of sweat.

"C'mon, Duke. Let's take a look out there."

The robot saluted and stepped up to follow him. Just as Skoodge reached the airlock, another thought occurred to him and he stopped short. With a metallic _clang_ Duke ran flat-out into Skoodge's back, knocking him nearly off his feet.

"Apologies, my master," Duke said, setting the Invader upright. Skoodge gave a little glare that Duke probably didn't notice – the SIR unit was nearly as tall as Skoodge was.

"It's fine," he huffed. "Computer, you haven't detected any signs of organic life on this planet, have you?"

"None," the computer replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Tak couldn't deny what she was seeing anymore. She couldn't hide hopefully behind delusions of insanity or hallucinations. There was definitely a being of some sort walking toward her, with a smaller one attending it. Unless her ocular implants were damaged, the larger figure seemed to be wearing the distinct magenta-striped uniform of an Irken invader, which made things even worse.

She didn't trust this…hope, this excitement bubbling in her. She hadn't spoken with another creature in…what had it been? Time worked differently here. Likely five earth years. The meager existence she'd scraped out on this Tallest-forsaken lump of rock was all hers alone, and she felt nervously hostile about having her loneliness invaded.

Tak narrowed her eyes at the figure, growing slowly larger as they approached one another. Perhaps she would be lucky. Perhaps he'd be violent and she could finish him off and steal his ship and wouldn't have to deal at all with the frightening inconvenience of socializing.

They were thirty yards apart now. Twenty. She kept her Pak legs unfolded, propping herself up in the air in hopes of seeming more threatening. It turned out to be unnecessary, because as the Irken approached her over the rocky ground she saw that he was tiny. Barely her height, chubby, with a stained suit and a SIR that looked much more put-together following him.

The other Irken waved her down, panting heavily as he crested a little hill.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he called, waving a stubby arm at her as the SIR unit stood at attention by his side.

Tak froze in mid-air. Even in the muggy heat she felt a tiny shiver spread over her body, and she was glad to be lifted off the ground where he was unlikely to see it. She'd been staring at nothing but black rocks and white skies and red magma for so long. Everything always so motionless, lifeless, hateful. Seeing another creature move and breathe and talk was nearly a sensory overload for her.

She found herself staring at him. Every little motion – the way he scratched at his side in the uncomfortable suit, the way his antennae twitched idly, the slight tilt of his head – was a source of total fascination. It took some time before Tak could summon her voice from some dank, abandoned corner inside her head.

"I…I've been here for some time. This is where my escape pod landed after my ship was shot down," she managed out, sounding much more level than she felt.

"Oh. Is it still around?" he asked, craning his neck to look up at her.

"Yes, it's- wait! Who are you!" she barked, commanding, covering up her uncertainty.

The other Irken puffed out his wide chest, standing maybe half an inch taller. "My name is Skoodge, Irken Invader and conqueror of Blorch!"

"You? An Invader?" she threw her head back and released a shrieking peal of laughter that scraped painfully at her throat. "You're shorter than I am!"

Skoodge's formerly placid expression twisted into a heavy-browed glare of determination.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" And to prove her point Tak let her Pak legs collapse, setting herself down just a few inches away from him. Sure enough, both of them pulled to their full height, not counting antennae, she just barely inched him out.

Tak felt a little burst of pride. The first in ages. The surface of the planet was stiflingly hot but she still welcomed the miniscule cloud of warmth that had bubbled up inside of her.

"Well…even if you are taller than me, that's beside the point. Who are _you_?" Skoodge asked, in some attempt at assertiveness, his knuckles resting on his wide hips.

"I'm Tak," she said. Skoodge cocked his head a bit, antennae twitching, as he waited for her title or assigned job.

None came. There was an awkward pause that Tak had no intention of filling. She was used to silence by now – Skoodge evidently was not, judging by the way he'd started shifting his boots idly in the dirt.

"Well, Tak, don't you think we ought to, you know, try and work-"

Even the planet itself seemed to want them to be quiet. Just as Skoodge spoke there came a rumbling from deep beneath the rocky ground, knocking him roughly off his feet. Not that he had far to fall, but still. Tak snapped her head as she looked around them, eying the asphalt ground for a crack or another shudder. There came a second growl from the earth, so deep that Tak felt her squeedlyspooch quiver, and she watched the stony surface not far from them shift and ripple like a piece of paper being waved.

This was bad. This was really bad.

Tak clicked her Pak legs back out, glad to only have the narrow tips touching the ground instead of her frighteningly sensitive feet. Jerking his head from Tak to the shuddering ground, Skoodge did the same.

"Duke, activate your jetpack!" he instructed. The little SIR did as it was told, lifting itself off the ground just as a fissure opened up in the heat-softened rock below.

Skoodge looked over at her, crimson eyes shining, clearly unsure of what to do.

She had a choice. If she was fast, she could easily lose him over the uneven and violate ground. Only she knew the right paths to avoid hidden lava flows and thirty-foot drops in the stony cover. A planet like this could swallow up anyone unprepared, and then she'd have whatever ship he'd come on to herself. No one would know.

That was exactly it. Tak was quite tired of no one knowing anything about her. If she let this Irken die, no one would ever know.

"This way!" she called over one shoulder. Tak loped off over the ground just as it began to quake again, trying to find spots where she knew the rock was more stable. Just behind her Skoodge followed closely, nervously, blindly, often yelping and startling when one of his Pak legs hit an uneven spot.

Without warning an ear-splitting _crack_ rent the air as the earth itself gave way. Tak looked behind her, past a sweaty and panting Skoodge. A massive fissure had opened up in the rock where they'd been standing only seconds before. Lava was bleeding out of the crevice, moving hot and fast toward them, scarring stone as it went.

By now the air was steamy thick and moved constantly, not unlike being underwater, and Tak had to squint through the heat to see Skoodge. His arms had gone limp by his sides as he watched the magma flow erupt.

"Move it!" Tak screeched, grabbing Skoodge's hand. At least the SIR unit had sense enough to follow their lead, and buzzed obediently nearby as Tak dragged Skoodge across the jagged landscape. His Pak legs were moving sluggishly, inexact, and Tak had to place her steps very delicately to avoid tripping them both up.

"Where are we going?" he asked weakly, often glancing over his shoulder at the river of white-hot molten rock. Even though he was wearing gloves, his hand felt slick against her palm.

"I've got a base not too far away," she said. "Now keep up!"

Despite the violent earth threatening to end them both, despite the fact that this was the first time in years that she'd touched another living thing, Tak couldn't help but roll her eyes. If this sorry excuse for an Irken really was an Invader then it was no wonder that Operation Impending Doom had failed both times.

* * *

_Just one more chapter to go, from Skoodge's POV. _


	4. Chapter 4

Skoodge had always been a follower. He was easily won over by large personalities, grand schemes, those who were greater than the sum of their parts. Even when he'd been conquering Blorch, his victory was spurred on far more by the idea of impressing the Tallest than by any urge for fame or glory on his own behalf.

This rogue Irken girl was just such a personality. She must have been, to have survived on her own on such a barren planet. Skoodge could tell she was great beyond her size by the way she held her head high and proud when she spoke, as if there was someone much more important than him standing around waiting to be impressed.

"Come on! We're nearly there!" She barked, looking back at him through those narrow, purple eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen eyes so deep a violet – eyes like the Revan nebula, dense with secrets.

Geez, who did he think he was, a poet? Skoodge knew he was no poet – he was a soldier, first and foremost. Not some squishy-brained –

"Watch it!"

Skoodge yelped in surprise as his Pak leg failed to hit ground – he'd nearly fallen into a hole, but Tak yanked him back just in time. She shook her head at him, as if there was no excuse for being nervous and disoriented on this planet which was made purely of interesting ways to die.

They made their way past white-hot stones, dangerous drops, cliffs well-camouflaged with dust. He tried his best to keep up with her, mostly to avoiding pissing her off rather than saving his own skin, but Tak was much more lean and nimble than him.

"In here," she said suddenly, stopping at what seemed to him a completely random place. Her hand finally released his and he felt a funny emptiness in his palm where it had been.

It was only when she'd disappeared into the side of a nearby cliff that he saw the narrow crevice carved into the obsidian stone. Tak had slipped easily inside, but it took Skoodge a few good tries to wedge his beefy hide through the cleft.

Duke had to help him. It was not very dignified.

"Thanks, Duke," he said, once all three of them were inside the little cave. Tak shuffled around, arranging things fussily, lighting a few torches with a quick flash from one of her Pak lasers.

Skoodge admitted that when Tak had mentioned a "base" he'd had something more traditional in mind – one of the sophisticated, computer-run, powerhouses like Zim's. Instead Tak's home was much more primitive. He saw that she'd gathered a few mechanical looking things from somewhere. Chunks of metal and machinery were piled neatly in corners, each one looking like it'd come from a different planet. A panel off a ship, a few wheels, gutted computers. All little knickknacks that she was probably setting around as much for decoration as purpose.

Tak lit a final torch and set it at one of the far corners, tossing a warm and flickering glow across the place. "There's something about the way this cave is positioned," she said, glancing over at him. "The seismic activity doesn't seem to bother it. We should be alright in here until things are done moving around outside."

"Okay, great. Thanks." Pause. Awkward. Tak sat herself down on the dirt floor of the cave, leaning her back against one of the sooty walls. He sat down not too far from her, unsure if this was the polite thing to do or not. "It's a…nice place you've got here."

"We've been here a long time, haven't we, Mimi?" she said, wistfully, looking away from him toward one of the piles of junk. It wasn't until then that he noticed it wasn't a pile at all – it was a SIR unit, broken into three parts but carefully pieced together. The SIR was sitting up with its legs folded politely in front of it, not unlike a doll, complete with still and lifeless eyes.

"Mimi? Who's that?"

Tak jerked her eyes back to his, shocked and offended as if he'd walked in on something inappropriate. Skoodge felt himself lean back from her ever so slightly.

"You try being alone for five years and see if you don't find someone to talk to!" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. You know, if we could get my ship working again we might…"

"What? We might what?" Tak's whole body seemed to be coiled tense like a spring, ready to lash out at any instant.

He swallowed a little, his mouth suddenly dry and sticky at her accusatory tone. "We might be able to fix her."

Tak was staring at him. Intently, focused, those glassy indigo eyes seeming to look straight into his core. Some grand and brilliant scheming was going on in that brain of hers, he could tell by the way the corner of her zippered mouth twitched ever so slightly. Her antennae were artificially still.

"I've collected some things…" she said suddenly, waving a claw around them. "Remnants of human satellites, a few leftovers from an alien race that might have visited once or twice. The escape pod I landed in is about half-there. Some of these parts might be useful. If I…took a look at your ship, perhaps we could work something out."

Her voice rose a bit at the end of the sentence as if she were asking permission. As if, were their roles reversed, she'd be hesitant to let a stranger poke around her own ship, ruined as it might be. Skoodge had no such hesitations. He was willing to trust her where she wouldn't have trusted him.

"Sure. That-that would be great. Then we could both get off this planet together," he said brightly, managing a little smile.

Tak leaned back on her palms, still watching him closely. "I…would like that."

They stared at each other in silence, moments passing awkwardly as the earth rattled outside the little cave. Occasionally some chunk of metal would come dislodged from one of Tak's piles of junk and she'd rearrange it carefully.

Perhaps she was used to wordless quietness, to being alone, but Skoodge wasn't. He didn't do well away from others. Crossing his legs fussily in front of him, picking at the tip of his boot, he decided to make conversation.

"So…this planet…what's it called?" he tried.

One of Tak's antenna went shooting up in surprise. "You don't know? Didn't your ship tell you?"

"I guess not. I was a little preoccupied by the whole careening towards the surface like a squishy-centered meteorite thing."

She gave a soft little laugh – a laugh in her shoulders, not the shrieking, mocking cackle of before – and seemed surprised for an instant. A wide-eyed softness spread over her sharp features for an eyeblink, then gone before Skoodge was even sure he'd seen it.

"I suppose that would be a bit distracting. The humans call this planet Venus," she said,

"That's a strange name."

"It's the name of some ancient deity of-" Tak stopped herself, biting her bottom lip as if she'd forgotten her thought halfway through. That seemed unlikely to Skoodge – Tak appeared far too clever to lose track of her thoughts like he was prone to doing.

"Of what?" Skoodge asked, his antennae perked curiously.

"Of affection," she said finally.

Skoodge felt himself sit up straight, tilting his head to the side. "That doesn't make any sense! This planet is awful! Why would you name this kind of planet after something that's supposed to be _nice_?"

"I have no idea. Only humans could come up with that kind of nonsensical naming scheme," Tak said, rolling her violet eyes.

"…_Venus. _What a name." Skoodge rolled the word around in his mouth.

Tak let her antenna fall down behind her head. "Now 'Devastis' – that was a proper name for a planet."

"You've been to Devastis?"

"Of course. I was nearly an Irken Elite, you know, if it hadn't been for-"

A stuttering rumble sounded from outside the den's entrance. The rock beneath them gave a slight shake, and Skoodge realized that he was more annoyed at Tak's story being cut short than he was frightened at the seismic activity.

Tak broke her gaze on him, pulling herself to her feet and making her way toward the door. To Skoodge's surprise, she stopped halfway and came back for him.

"C'mon, it sounds like the earthquake's calming down. We can go take a look at your ship," she said, jerking her head to one side.

"Sure."

He walked alongside her, Duke following them both like an imprinted duckling, as they crept back outside into the scorched wasteland. For a second Tak paused beside him. She stood with her feet far apart upon a coal-black stone and gazed with a thousand yard stare across the rent-open earth, the seething lava beneath and the oppressive heat over it all.

Very faintly she gave a little sigh. He couldn't imagine looking out over this place every day for even a few more hours, let alone years. It seemed hellish.

Skoodge reached over and grasped her hand. It was the bravest thing he had ever done. Tak glanced down at her dainty claws wrapped in his, raised her antennae in mild interest, and tightened her grip ever so slightly.

"If we fix the ship, where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Anywhere."

* * *

_So, spoiler alert: I really don't like Tak as a character. So, I dunno, if she seems weird or OOC, that's probably why, and you should let me know where I went wrong so I can look out for it in the future._

_I'd been fiddling with a much longer fic in which the Skoodge/Tak power couple were the antagonists, so this story was going to serve as a sort of backstory. But the bigger fanfic never really took shape. I still like this by itself, though. _

_Also I wrote quite a bit of this while watching When Harry Met Sally. If you have some kind of medical condition that means you can only watch one Meg Ryan movie in your life, I recommend you watch that one. It's spectacular if you like two hours of quiet, brilliant character interactions, which I do. Also Carrie Fisher is in it._

_Like this? Hate it? Think it's okay? Leave me a review, I promise I'll thank you! Hearing from people always makes my day. But if you read this all the way through and are reading my little A/N right now, then you're a pretty cool person anyway for sticking around : )_


End file.
